


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 08

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。恭喜这段感情开始谷底反弹。更加成熟之后的两个人要怎么继续走下去呢？有肉汤~~





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 08

　08  
　今天的御前会议仿佛格外漫长。议题却又不见有什么太特别之处。  
　华纳海姆女王的生日庆典即将到来，阿斯加德是由国王陛下亲自到贺还是由众神之母弗丽嘉代为出席更适合占据了一开始的讨论。  
　接下来就谈到了暗精灵的问题。  
　九界风平浪静，除了施瓦塔尔夫海。本来鸽肠部落的埃尔弗莱斯女王都差不多统一暗精灵国度了，紧要关头，突然杀出劲敌马勒基。现在两边部落打得不可开交，万一鸽肠部落想求阿斯加德伸出援手的话，神域该如何应对便是会议中最争执不下的焦点所在。  
　国王陛下靠在椅背上认真听取御前会议与会者的辩论，蔚蓝如瓦纳达海的眼睛不经意间又把注意力投落在右首空着的椅子上。  
　那是洛基的座位。  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下缺席御前会议已有二百年。九界闻名的美魔女离开阿斯加德在宇宙到处旅行已有二百年。  
　索尔和深爱的妹妹分开，也已有二百年。  
　  
　分离来得毫无征兆。  
　国王陛下第二天从御前会议中的繁杂事务中脱开身来后第一时间匆忙赶到火焰宫，希望洛基已经消气，兄妹俩可以好好谈一谈。虽然知道再回到过去用单纯的兄妹身份谈话早已不可能，可是除此之外，他又能怎么办呢？  
　但是迎接雷霆之神的是空荡荡的宫殿。  
　王女殿下的贴身侍女官丽塔告诉国王陛下说宫殿的主人今天清晨便已出发，至于目的地在何方、何时归来等则没有透露。  
　国王陛下应了，便吩咐宫中所有侍女退下。  
　独自步进安静得像能听到呼吸声的寝殿，洛基的气息当然还在，仿佛主人只是出去散个心而已，很快便会回来为这里带来生气一般。  
　索尔是真的这么认为。  
　即便昨晚洛基捏碎了宝石，即便昨晚自己想要抓住妹妹手臂追问一句什么意思时她用幻影逃跑了，即便昨晚自己立刻穿上衣服追到火焰宫时宫门的确紧紧关闭。他仍以为一切不过和以前的闹脾气一般，洛基跑出去祸害完某地后便会回来。  
　可惜，现实是洛基的不辞而别一别便是二百年。  
　决绝而狠心，冷酷且绝情。  
　  
　索尔当然想过去找洛基。  
　就是穆斯贝尔海姆的炎魔们滋扰阿斯嘉德边境这等需要国王陛下全部专注力的事务也不能阻止索尔分神去寻找妹妹的踪影。  
　但洛基是谁？一个能在世界树枝丫上随心跳跃、知晓宇宙间众多秘密通道、掌握精妙高深魔法的女邪神，当她真的存心躲藏时，就是双目能看遍九界所有角落的海姆达尔也寻觅不到王女殿下的蛛丝马迹。  
　被抛弃的怒火于雷霆之神心中熊熊燃烧了不知道多少个昼夜，随着月圆月缺的变换，终于在深爱之人杳无音讯的现实面前逐渐冷却下来。  
　代之而起的则是无尽的担忧。  
　忧虑阿斯加德的王女殿下把自己陷进意想不到的政治纠纷漩涡；更担忧宝贝妹妹遇到不能解决的危险。  
　在这些之下，在内心深处，更隐隐担心洛基乐不思蜀。  
　如果不是，为何连弗丽嘉也不联络呢？  
　在水晶宫中面对母亲提出的是否和妹妹取得联系、是否清楚她动向的询问时索尔无言以对；当被问及洛基为何突然不辞而别时，索尔更是只能支支吾吾顾左右而言他。他们兄妹这场背德的偷欢情事不知道母亲是否清楚，因为弗丽嘉由始至终都保持慈祥宽容的态度，好像一切都了然于心，但又没有一丝一毫的责备与质疑。  
　其实国王陛下还是有点感激宝贝妹妹一视同仁的做法。  
　如果只有自己不被联络只有自己被拒之门外只有自己一颗心漂泊不安，那该是如何残忍的一件事。现在，他好歹还有母亲，在思念像藤蔓勒得雷霆之神喘不过气来的时候，他还能到水晶宫里来坐一坐，和母亲一起说说洛基，回忆小时候的点滴。  
　在踏入分离的第一百零一个年头，阿斯加德的国王陛下终于放弃了。  
　只要洛基想要，就是再痛苦索尔也愿意给；她即便要嫁给旁人，他亦可以成全。  
　只要洛基明白无误讲出来，只要洛基肯回来。  
　  
　*****  
　当阿斯加德的国王陛下从哈赫玛宫的政务中抬起头来时，差不多是夕阳西下的时光。  
　今天他特意命典礼官把与约顿海姆的和约拿过来仔细阅读。与霜巨人的和约即将到期，当时签署和约的双方奥丁与劳菲也已双双故去，两国关系何去何从不可谓不九界瞩目。听约顿新国王的意思是继续签署和平约定但有些条文要更改，看来谈判在所难免，是以他要赶在会谈之前好好了解透彻这个大部头文件。  
　窗外的云霞掩映下的金色夕阳既明艳又可亲，预兆着明天将会是又一个艳阳天。站起来活动筋骨，低头阅读文书一整天的金发神祗决定去散散步。  
　漫无目的地在金宫中行走，不自觉又走到熟悉的地方。火焰宫和水晶宫一样在内殿与寝殿之间的花园中遍植奇异的适于入药的魔法植物。此时正好是希波斯裘花盛开的季节，整个花园都笼罩在干爽又浓郁的曼妙香味中。  
　今天的火焰宫不一样。  
　侍女脸上冷漠恬静的面具被欢发自内心的欢欣雀跃的笑容取代，到处是忙出忙进但又保持井然有序的景象。  
　“国王陛下？你知道了？”  
　刚指挥完几个侍女把拆下来的床单拿去清洗的编着茶色麻花辫的侍女官丽塔一转身便看见了花园中的雷霆之神。  
　索尔的心怦怦直跳。如果说刚才看到忙碌的侍女们还只是猜测的话，那么现在洛基的贴身侍女官的反问简直就是以另一种方式宣告了王女殿下的归来。  
　国王陛下迫不及待踏上前几步，随即又停住。如果是二百年前……不，甚至是一百年前，索尔都会毫不犹豫地进去寝殿见洛基，无论这举动如何的不合时宜容易招来话柄都好，没有非议可以阻止他。但是现在，他不禁踌躇。不是因为炙热的感情不再，正好相反，越是知道洛基近在咫尺，思念之苦就烧得越旺盛。但是，他又怕见到妹妹冷淡的眉眼、听到她毫不留情的讽刺。  
　最怕的，还是自己好不容易定下放弃的决心在见到洛基后会全盘崩溃，他会舍不得妹妹。  
　  
　**  
　洛基正靠在碧玉池中让温暖的泉水洗涤风尘仆仆的疲劳，滋润干燥的肌肤。  
　浴室是魔女最喜欢的地方，泡在温泉池内她紧绷的神经能彻底放松——换言之，这里是洛基卸下精神防御的地方，也可以理解为此时的她最柔软最真实。  
　因为没有盔甲保护，所以王女殿下会在碧玉池外布下结界。  
　突然间结界被触动，洛基一惊，迅速睁开眼睛，便看到了站在浴室门口的哥哥。  
　眨了眨明亮的绿眸，美丽的魔女才想起自己的身体正无遮无掩全部落进金发神祗的眼中，她条件反射般举起双手护住酥胸膝盖一矮沉入水中只露出一张明媚的俏脸。妹妹眼中的情绪自惊讶到慌乱再到多情的犹疑，索尔都悉数读了出来，而刚才那保护赤裸身体的姿态既生疏又充满半推半就的诱惑。  
　雷霆之神沿着晶莹的大理石池边一步一步慢慢走过去。他已吩咐丽塔把所有人都撤走并关上寝殿的门，理由是有要紧事与王女殿下商量。这番说辞能否取信，索尔不在乎。现时他眼睛一直死死盯着洛基的明眸，生怕一眨眼最珍贵的宝贝便又再不翼而飞——如果不是今天傍晚他福至心灵般走到火焰宫，如果不是丽塔多嘴说了句王女殿下打算明天一早又再离开，他和洛基之间是不是又要擦肩而过？  
　索尔的脚步踩得很轻，但是听在洛基耳里却像雷鸣一般搅得她心跳加速乱了章法。背后已经是碧玉池的死角位，她思绪混乱，退无可退。洛基想开口请索尔出去，但是张了几次嘴也发不出半点声音。邪神是矛盾的，她分不出自己究竟希不希望见到深爱的哥哥。  
　高大的男人已经站到面前，投下的身影把王女殿下整个包裹住。两人目光的距离逐渐缩短，最终金发神祗单膝着地，另一膝盖也跟着接触冰凉的地面。  
　国王陛下跪在池边，俯下身，捧起妹妹的脸庞，吻了下去。  
　  
　所有的决心所有的隐忍所有的理智在双唇碰触的一刹那尽数烧成灰烬，他忘形了，她也是。亲吻迅速点燃热情，洛基双手从扶着池边变成紧紧揪住索尔长袍的前襟，亲吻得这样用力，像是要把热情都耗尽一样。索尔一手仍捧着洛基湿滑的脸庞亲吻，另一只手则胡乱解开系带，要把这碍手碍脚的衣服扔开。  
　王女殿下轻柔一笑，搂住哥哥的脖子往后一带，两人便一起沉到浴池中去。雷霆之神再站起来时，已是全身赤裸露出完美的肌肉线条。洛基比他慢一步，黑色秀发在浴池中飘散开来如花朵盛放，又随着她浮出水面的动作紧紧贴在光滑的肌肤上。  
　没有言语，不需要挑逗，单凭彼此眼中不可能错认的情欲火焰，便足以让索尔迅速抬起洛基的长腿借助泉水的滋润让自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎直接闯进花穴入口。洛基柔媚地哼了一声，碧绿的眼睛仿佛绽放出桃红的艳光来，趁着哥哥习惯性的停顿她另一长腿一跃又盘上他的腰部，把自己的重量全部由脆弱的交合部位承受。索尔迅速托住妹妹的翘臀，他能感觉到自己顶得很深，几乎是之前不曾到过的深度，甬道温热湿滑，紧紧咬着他的阴茎不松口。没有任何可以借力的地方当然难不倒雷霆之神，每一次抽插都顶得又快又深，耳边便听到了久违的发自内心的愉悦的呻吟与叹息。  
　  
　洛基被放在大理石的池边上，她不停地喘气。  
　刚才那一次性爱绝对是她和索尔之间最佳经历的……前三位吧。她太久没被操得这么淋漓尽致，就是现在大腿依然颤抖，还未从高潮的余韵中平复下来，而魔女的大脑仍在回味那绝佳的高潮滋味，完全没心思顾及那些白浊的液体这次浇灌得非常深。  
　亲吻又落在唇上。洛基坐起来啃咬过兄长的嘴唇后，在索尔稍稍惊讶的目光中双腿大开，一手分开红肿的阴唇另一手抓着对方原本在自己酥胸上搓揉的手指往下带领。原本只想让哥哥浅浅插进二指把种子引导出去，但是国王陛下临时改变主意，塞进了第三根手指借助情液与精液的润滑，操得妹妹仰起头来无助地叫唤着“哥哥”“轻点……慢点”，连乳尖也重新充血挺立，印证身体正经历的无可形容的愉悦。  
　突然一切都静止，雪白的身体又被按在黑色的大理石上，更显得晶莹。索尔抽出手指递到洛基唇边，情欲因妹妹淫荡地舔着混合了彼此体液的手指而又一次勃发起来。他往两边分开她的大腿，这次发起进攻的不是阴茎而是舌头。敏感的花蕊被含在嘴里用舌头反复舔擦，洛基除了弓起纤腰抓住哥哥金色的长发徒劳地抵抗外，已找不到法子。  
　碧玉池顶上开着一方天窗。  
　夕阳已隐去最后一道金色的光芒，晚上才刚降临。  
　放纵一晚，应该可以的吧？  
　  
TBC


End file.
